


Mine

by Pur3lysw33t



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pur3lysw33t/pseuds/Pur3lysw33t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho gets to see Jaejoong's teaser images for 'Mine' promotions....at the same time as the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written in 2013, also posted on AFF under username: KissMeDeeply91

After having finished a long day of recording, Kim Jaejoong sighed a little. He smiled as he made his way through the various crew and help, smiling at them in turn politely for all their hard work making "Mine". Jae was satisfied. The MV had come out beautifully and the message of the lyrics was going to have such a powerful effect. Everything was set. The young singer took a swig of his water bottle before packing up, bowing to the director, and making his leave. He was thankfully done for the day and he just needed to check in with a quick text to his manager before heading back home

Excitement took over him at this point. This was always the best part of any day...getting to come home to the love of his life, Jung Yunho.

Happily, Jae reached for his phone to begin furiously texting his boyfriend , already really eager to see what he thought of the concept teasers.

JJ; you saw already, right Yunnie? =D

YH; asffsaddsafg! Of course! Not like I don't stalk your tag on tumblr :P

JJ; ehehe ^.^ you like?

YH; aniya~ I just thought keysmashing was fun ~ ;P of course pabo! <3 get home. Like now >.>

Little did Yunho know that Jae's filming site wasn't far from their apartment at all. The boy had just felt like teasing his love as he was already rushing home himself, taking the stairs now two at a time.

YH: walk if its faster!! And yes~ I need you to be in my arms right this damn second x3 <3

Jaejoong laughed softly and shook his head, a big smile still plastered on his face as he typed his reply

JJ: ill hurry~ mianhe =/ what will you do if I can't make it in time for "now"?

YH: go insane TT .TT palli~

With that, and one last chuckle, Jae turned the handle and stepped in, spreading his arms wide and grinning "only joking~ I'm here. Right on time"

It only took a matter of two seconds before the singer felt himself pushed back into the nearest wall, soft and plump lips on his in a heartbeat. He blinked a little in surprise but smiled into the kiss and draped his arms around his lover's neck happily, melting into their passionate kiss. When Yunho finally let go for some air, Jae took the chance to speak. "You liked...." "the concept?"

All he received was a very adament nod from a very intent Yunho, who was now nuzzling his neck lovingly. "Deh~" he hummed in approval, lightly placing kisses on the delicate skin

Jae had to swallow for a moment because he'd almost let Yunho distract him entirely at this point. He loved the feel of the dancer's lips on his skin so much. "Well-" he managed a small chuckle even considering the situation. "that's good"

Yunho simply nodded and continued to make a mess of what was left of Jaejoong's resistance as he latched himself onto the small earlobes, sucking gently. "Mm hmm" he hummed, completely distracted as his hands found the singer's slim wrists. "Bedroom?" He asked directly in Jae's ear, to which the younger only had time to nod slightly before he was tugged into their shared room, the door pushed shut by Yunho's foot idly as they passed.

Without any hesitation, the eldest had Jae pushed down on the bed while he crawled on top, showering him with more kisses along the way. Jaejoong had started to let out a few small noises of pleasure from the heated pace his boyfriend was taking with him but he still managed to speak up a bit. "Wow" he chuckled, stiffling a moan as Yunho began to suck lightly on his collarbone and unbutton his pants. "Remind me to be far away when you see the full MV" was the last thing he got out before the dancer's tongue was down his throat....<3


End file.
